Till Death Do Us Part
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Draco broke Ginny's heart when they were in school for his own amusement. Now he's back and she owes him a wizard's debt.


(A/N I'm a review whore! So leave reviews. Also the proluge is sort of cryptic but as the story progresses you will come to understand more of what is happening. So I hope you enjoy)

Prologue: Begninnings

She would look back on this day as the day she made the biggest mistake of her life. It was the day she decided to take pity on someone who would never want it, but would take it anyway. It was the day Ginny Weasley decided to help Draco Malfoy. It was no secret that Draco Malfoy's father was in jail. It was no secret that half the school laughed behind his back because of it. It was also no secret that his mother had just entered St. Mungo's because she had lost her mind. What was she suppose to do when she saw him there? Sitting alone in a deserted classroom, drinking his worries away? She couldn't just leave him. She should have left him. She should have pretended that she hadn't seen him and just left. She didn't though. Ginny was a compassionate person and her compassion even reached to him. So instead of leaving without saying something, she offered her kindness. She offered him an ear to listen and a few caring words. She didn't know that he would take advantage of her. She didn't know that he would take her kindness and use it and manipulate her. She didn't know that he would slowly be killing her.

That's what Draco did best though. Ruin the innocent, that is. He hadn't expected to see her that day, but when an opportunity presents itself you take it. And Ginny as an oppurtunity. How innocent she was. Just wanting to help him and lend an ear. Didn't she know better then to play with dragons? Hadn't her mother ever taught her that if you play with dragons you will get burned?

Draco wondered many times throughout his life what he would be life if he had a heart. What would he do if he actually cared about people other then himself. The thing most people didn't understand was that he wasn't upset about his parents being in jail and a hospital. He was upset because his funds got cut off. If he didn't have funds then he couldn't party and do as he liked. After all, the world was there to entertain him, it just sometimes cost money. And without his money he couldn't do as he pleased.

So, yes, he was drowning his sorrows in alcohol, but not for the reasons everyone thought. He was drowning his sorrows because the thought of him not having money was like death to him. Of course, precious Ginny thought differently. She thought he felt alone and abandoned. He did feel abandoned. He felt his money had abandoned him. That was the one thing he couldn't live without. He needed his money, he loved his money. If money could satisfy him sexually he would marry it. Yes, Draco was obsessed with money.

Ginny, however, offered him entertainment while he had no money. So he cried and he belittled himself before her. He made her think that he was so alone. His ultimate goal was to get her to care so that he could crush her. He wanted to see that look of utter despair that she would get when she realized that she was just a toy for him to play with. He told the things she wanted to hear. He told her what she expected to hear. He made her care. He made her fall in love with him.

He made it so that whatever he wanted she would give him. And she did give him everything. She gave him her heart body and soul. She trusted in him completely. He was able to play the game and get what he wanted. And then, he broke her and he was entertained by the look on her face. The thing that made it better was the fact that she owed him a wizard's debt and he knew just what to do with that debt to.

He waited till she was out of school and in love again before cashing in on the debt she owed him. It amazed him how well the universe bent to his will. It was the day before her birthday that he approached her. He ever so politely reminded her of her debt to him. And then he told her what he wanted. He wanted a wife and she owed him. She had to marry him if he requested it of her and he did request it of her. And when she begged and pleaded with him, he demanded it of her. And when she finally nodded her head in defeat because she had no other option he smirked in his customary Malfoy smirk and told her that he would be getting in touch with her.

Ginny Weasley regretted the day she decided to be nice to Draco Malfoy. She regretted the day she decided he wasn't so bad. She regretted the day he saved her life. If it weren't for that day in Hogsmeade then she wouldn't owe him a wizard's debt. If it weren't for that day then she wouldn't have to break up with Colin on her birthday, coincidentally it was also the day he was going to propose to her. Given the choice she would have said yes to him. She would have married him in a heartbeat. She loved him and it killed her to break up with him. It killed her to tell him that she could no longer see him, to tell him that she was engaged to Draco Malfoy. It didn't make her feel any better that it was because of a wizard's debt. He hated her now. He detested her. The day after she broke up with him she received a box at her flat returning every item she had left at his apartment. Included in the box was a note asking her to return his things to him.

She hated Draco Malfoy. Detested him. She had never hated anyone the way she hated him. She hated him because he owned her, and he trapped her and he gave her no other choice but to marry him. She would never get to marry for love, not unless he died at an early age. And of course that would never happen, he would live forever, if for no other reason, then to make her life even worse.

Yes Ginny regretted the day she helped that prick. She regretted the day she decided to be friendly to her enemy. Mostly she regretted the day she decided to care about him at all. She regretted every moment with him and would continue to do so. She hated him and everything about him and now she would have to live with him. Hell did exist in human form and that form was Draco Malfoy. If only she had a way out. But she didn't and now she would have to live with him. She only hoped that he wouldn't ruin her again. She didn't want to be that broken shell that she had been after dealing with him the first time.


End file.
